Luke Skywalker: Echo of the Past
by JakeRoss2
Summary: Seventeen year old Luke Skywalker with no family ties remaining to bind him to Tatooine, will join a band of freedom fighters and follow in the paths of his father to become a Jedi Knight. Will he master the Force? Or will the dark side consume him?Review
1. Alone

**STAR WARS  
****Luke Skywalker:  
****Echo of the Past **

**It is seventeen years after the fall of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, ****The Empire rules with an iron fist.  
But there is hope for the Jedi, the son of the Chosen One will rise, and with him, the hope of the Galaxy. The path of a Jedi isa difficult one tofollow,a young man must come to terms with his destiny, and that of the entire galaxy.**

**This is the Story of Luke Skywalker… **

**Chapter I **

**Alone **

Luke Skywalker tossed the stone into the air and watched it sink into the sand of Tatooine's lands. He grudgingly shifted from his position to better watch as the twin suns of the planet moved even closer to setting.

The seventeen-year-old handsome young man accepted the warm breeze of the desert lands, his home only a few clicks west, his speeder ready for his departure. This young man had a father and a mother, a mother that died during his child-birth, and a father who died years ago as a freighter pilot.

Luke was always alone, his only family were the Lars who were now all dead, his aunt Beru had died a year earlier from an ailment and his uncle Owen had died only a few weeks prior in a struggle with a Twilek bounty hunter named Ossel. Luke had sworn he would avenge his uncle's murder, but he had no way of getting to the bounty hunter, nor did he posses the skill with which to kill him.

Ossel was probably half-way across the galaxy by now, Luke lamented as he lowered his head in sorrow, he had failed his aunt and his uncle, he was a failure, he couldn't even get into the Imperial Army, he had heard that his friend Biggs Darklighter had just graduated from the Imperial Academy and was assigned to the _Rand Ecliptic. _

But Luke was grounded on Tatooine, he owned the Homestead, which his Uncle had left for him in his will, and the speeder, but other than that he had nothing really; only vague memories of a past that he could not grasp, and dying hopes and dreams of adventure in the Imperial Army.

The blond haired teenager climbed to his feet and climbed into his speeder as the hot desert suns began to cool the sands of Tatooine. He felt the wind whip his hair as the speeder accelerated in the direction of his home.

Tears filled the young man's eyes as he tried to contain himself, he was alone, Biggs gone, Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen gone, all his friends gone. He was alone. He blinked trying to bat the tears away but they still came, "stupid," he muttered to himself, "crying over something you can't control,"

The Lars' homestead came into sight, with his protocol droid C-3PO faithfully reading watering transponders, his astromech droid R2-D2 was repairing Luke's second speeder, a slicker and more compact version of his Sandcruiser. He had the droids he thought to himself happily, although he had no more human or alien friends on the planet, he still had the droids to keep him company while he was at home; although C-3PO did talk just a bit too much for his taste, he was the only companion he had.

The young man smiled ruefully as he began to slow his speeder down, he was fortunate that the legal age for adulthood on Tatooine was seventeen and that his uncle had been murdered only after his seventeenth birthday, or all his uncle's assets, as low invested as they were, would belong to Jabba the Hutt. He was also fortunate that his uncle had managed to pay of the debt he had owed the Hutt Lord, had he been unable to pay the four hundred credits, Luke Skywalker would be in great debt and would probably become one of Jabba's slave guards. The young man was indeed fortunate.

Luke parked his speeder outside the homestead and climbed out, "Hello Threepio,"

"Why hello master Luke, you have returned from your trips so soon?" said the protocol droid in its metallic voice, "why, Artoo and I were not expecting you for another hour,"

Luke started down the stairs, "Oh no Threepio, I was a bit tired so I decided to get back," he turned to the astromech droid that stood repairing the speeder, "how's the progress Artoo?"

The short droid gave a twiddle as a reply and Luke smiled, "well done Artoo, maybe we can sell it to someone in Anchorhead and buy more parts to build another, we could make money of off this as well as moisture farming,"

The droid gave a happy response and continued along with its duty.

Luke laughed as he entered his home, he was alone yes, but he at least had his two droids as company, and Artoo was a very brilliant droid when it came to maintenance and repairs, he was fortunate to have bought both C-3PO and R2-D2 when a merchant was trying to sell them a few months back, for fifty credits he had gotten both droids, a very good deal if he didn't say so himself.

Luke Skywalker sat at his table as he poured himself a cup of warm nerf milk, he would drink his troubles away, what should he be unhappy about? He was in good health and was not in debt, in fact, he was making decent profits from his side business of selling repaired speeders, what should Luke Skywalker, moisture farmer and speeder salesman have to really worry about? It wasn't as if there was anything else out there for him to do, no greater destiny that he had just waiting to be unfolded.


	2. Old Friends

**Chapter II  
Old Friends **

One of the last active Jedi Masters climbed down the boarding ramp of the _Era Falcon_, the freighter had seen much better days in the fifteen years that it had been used by this Jedi Master, and he had decided it was perhaps time to get a new ship.

Timoth Frejik took in Tatooine's desert lands with bitter remembrance, the last time he had stood upon the planet's surface was years prior when he went in search of his old master Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was Obi-Wan who granted him the rank of Jedi Master, but only after many years of turbulence and trials had he finally achieved this mastery.

Timoth had saved many Jedi in his time as a Jedi Knight, and had even managed to pull together a small order of Jedi Knights. They were known to the Empire as the Remnants of the Order, but Timoth's official name for the Jedi Order was the Knights of the Force.

The man pulled the cowl of his Jedi robes over his short brown hair, hiding his features, his astromech droid R2-D4, a green droid that had been his faithful companion since he had reprogrammed him in the Imperial Outpost Activa Delta, where he had managed to steal all of the base's information on the Jedi Order and delete it from the computer's core. That was his first mission that had brought him face to face with a monstrosity that would haunt him for the years that he spent as a Jedi Knight; a fallen Jedi named Ian Riath that became a Dark Jedi named Kitori, the second to Darth Vader himself.

Kitori and Timoth were enemies for a great number of years, neither being able to master the other until Timoth had matured into a powerful Jedi Master and defeated the Dark Jedi on board his Imperial War-ship _Basilisk_.

Timoth took a deep breath and called to memory the location of Obi-Wan's humble home in another district of the planet. He would have to rent a speeder, "Screech, I want you to tell Ella and the others that I must go on alone, I will meet with Obi-Wan and find the son of Anakin,"

Screech twiddled a query Timoth shook his head, "no Screech, not even you can come, there are some paths that only Jedi can walk,"

Timoth turned to the droid and smiled at his companion's unwavering loyalty and consideration it gave to its master's safety, he placed a hand atop its dome, "don't worry my friend, I'll be back soon enough, just keep Ella and the others safe,"

Timoth entered the Tatooine crowds and did not look back at his ship nor his droid.

* * *

The Jedi Master reached the location of Obi-Wan's hut, and smiled as he allowed the older Jedi Master to sense his presence.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, a much older Obi-Wan Kenobi than Timoth had remembered stepped outside of the hut, but Timoth still felt the Force radiate brilliantly from him, just as it had decades earlier, Timoth bowed in respect, "Master,"

Obi-Wan smiled, "It's okay Timoth, I no longer hold any position on any Jedi Council nor do I hold the rank of Master, you hold that rank however so I must bow to you Master Frejik," he gave the younger man a respectful bow.

Timoth returned the smile, "thank you Obi-Wan, I came here to ask you to join my Knights of the Force as a Jedi Master, as well as to ascertain whether you believe Anakin's son is ready for training in the ways of the Jedi,"

The older Jedi Master nodded, "I will join you Timoth, and Luke is ready to follow in the path of his father as a Jedi Knight, he is now alone on this planet, without any real family or friends, it is time for the son of the Chosen One to bring back balance to the Force,"

Timoth's smile faded as he saw Obi-Wan's face fall, "what is wrong Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Nothing, just a feeling, nothing really, I must get my things together and we must go to Luke's home, he is becoming quite the moisture farmer and businessman, it may pose a challenge to sway him from his path,"

"Don't worry Obi-Wan, the Force will guide him and us,"

"I trust that it will Timoth, I trust that it will," Obi-Wan replied.

Timoth Frejik was in his late thirties, and had been a Jedi Knight for most of his life, although there was a time when he was a farmer in the agricultural corps, that was an entire lifetime ago and he had come to terms with his destiny and his strengths long ago, he was no longer plagued by dreams of failure and defeat, but felt the Force was with him, he had nothing to worry about or fear.

Timoth Frejik was a Jedi Master, and as one had many responsibilities. He was also one of the only Jedi Masters in the galaxy, and as such had even greater responsibilities than if he were a Master during the days of the Republic, but with the Empire, if one even possessed a lightsaber they could have been executed, and although none of his padawans, or fellow member of the Knights of the Force had been caught or killed in the past seven years, there was a dark cloud that was descending upon them.

Timoth climbed aboard his speeder and Obi-Wan climbed in beside him, in silence they made their way toward the home of Luke Skywalker.


	3. Luke's Decision

**Chapter III**  
**Luke's Decision **

_A chilling darkness filled the room as a dark robed figure took a step forward, his robotic breathing sent shivers down Luke's spine, however he felt something oddly familiar about this abomination of life. Was it even human? Luke questioned as he could not discern anything beyond its reflective mask; the figure caused a darkness to settle in the room. _

_He heard a snap-hiss as the black clad figure pulled a metal cylindrical object before him, a red beam of energy extended from the hilt; it was a steady beam of energy that did not phase or dissipate. Luke heard another similar snap-hiss as a rodian stepped forward wielding a similar weapon with a blue blade. _

_"Ah, the Rodian Jedi padawan Kel-Shan, the last time I saw you was years ago, back then you didn't even have a lightsaber," said the black figure with a deep echoing voice that sounded almost robotic. _

_"I am no longer a padawan Vader, I am a Jedi Knight," replied the Rodian that Luke identified as Kel-Shan. _

_"Well, that makes no difference now does it Jedi, for either way you will not leave this place alive," replied Vader, with incredible speed he leapt forward and-. _

Luke shot up in his bed, his entire body bathed in sweat. He put a hand to his forehead; it was warm. His breathing was still raggedy as he took in a breath, R2-D2 rolled forward from his position beside his masters bed with a query.

"Nothing Artoo, just a bad dream," he replied, more to convince himself that the droid, "just a dream," _that has been recurring for the past four days_ he thought to himself roughly, "I seriously have to go back to sleep," he told the droid as he lay back down, sleep would not come to him easily, but it would eventually unfold upon him.

* * *

Luke sat in front of his homestead tinkering with his speeder, all he had to do was repair his flaps and he would be able to sell it for a thousand credits or so. With the sleeve of his tunic he wiped away beads of sweat that had begun to appear above his forehead. It was early morning and still the hot suns of the planet were beating down upon him mercilessly.

A soft hum caught his attention as he looked westward an approaching speeder surprised him, it was a rental he had discerned as he watched the blue insignia of the company that had been employed, and it wasn't one of his friends he had been sure of. His hand went instinctively to his blaster pistol that was holstered on his hip as the speeder began to slow.

Two men were in the speeder; an older man that looked familiar, and a younger man. Both wore robes similar to the Rodian from his dream.

"Luke," said the older man as he climbed out, Luke instantly recognized him Ben Kenobi, the crazy hermit.

"Ah, it's you Ben, I am sorry," replied Luke as he removed his hand from his holster, "I

thought it was someone else,"

Ben nodded, "My real name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my companion Timoth Frejik,"

Luke nodded confused as to their intentions.

Timoth; the younger man of the two stepped forward, "You are Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker?"

Luke nodded, "yes I am, why?" he asked perplexed.

"You are made for greatness Luke, for greatness in the galaxy, as was your father," said Timoth.

Luke frowned, "greatness? My father was a freighter pilot who died during a hyperspace accident, what was the greatness in that?"

Obi-Wan gave a small smile mixed with a frown, "Your father did not die in a hyperspace accident, he was a Jedi Knight and fought as a General beside me in the Clone Wars,"

"The Clone Wars?" said Luke with surprise, he straightened himself from his work and took a few steps forward, "that happened so long ago," his eyes grew distant, "but, if he didn't die in a hyperspace accident, how did he die? Or is he still alive?" he asked excitedly.

Timoth glanced at Obi-Wan who gave a nod, the older man spoke, "Your father was betrayed and murdered by a young man named Darth Vader, he was actually a pupil of mine before he turned to the dark side, and was consumed."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment before he continued his pacing, "Vader used the training I had given him, and his mastery of the Force to hunt down the remnants of the Jedi Order, and with only a handful of Masters left as the Order's last defense they were quickly cut down, one by one, until the Jedi Knights were all but extinct,"

Timoth cleared his throat self-consciously, and Obi-Wan smiled, "Of course there are still Jedi Knights out there, if only students of the Force and not masters, but the power of Vader and his master the Emperor is too much for many of the Jedi Knights of our time, none can face them until the time is right,"

Luke's solemn expression did not change, "why are you telling me all of this? What are you telling me this for?"

Timoth smiled, "I am a Jedi Master, and so is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am prepared to train you, to teach you the ways of the Force in order to become a Jedi Knight like your father,"

Luke's face lit up brilliantly, "To become a Jedi like my father…" he was silent for a while as he thought of Tatooine, "I have no family, no more friends on this planet, I will follow you, I will follow in the paths of my father and become a Jedi Knight,"

"And I will be your master then," said Timoth with an even greater grin.


	4. The Old Jedi Order

**Chapter IV  
****The Old Jedi Order **

"The Jedi Knights," began Timoth slowly as he sat comfortably before Luke, "for a thousand generations; were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Before the dark times; when Darth Vader and his Jedi Hunters hunted down the remnants of the Order,"

Luke looked perplexed, "how could the Jedi have been defeated so easily?"

Timoth himself had asked himself that question for years, what was the reason that the Jedi Knights were destroyed; how could the masters of the Force be so easily fooled and all killed, "they were too trusting," he finally admitted, "they looked at the body and saw that it was good and didn't realize that while the body of the Republic may be in good condition, if its head was rotten it would make no difference, in the end the Jedi Knights scattered across the galaxy so thinly; were easily turned on by their Clone Troopers,"

"But I thought there were thousands of Jedi Knights, how did their numbers dwindle so?" inquired Luke.

"At the beginning of the masterfully orchestrated plan of the Clone Wars the Jedi were indeed in the hundreds, but during the war their numbers were quickly cut short as the Jedi Generals and Commanders were killed, by the closing of the war there were only a dozen or so powerful Jedi Masters, and a few score Jedi Knights that were overwhelmed with the attack of their traitorous Clone Troopers," concluded Obi-Wan.

Luke nodded, "I understand,"

With silent observation Timoth observed the young man, he was strong in the Force, he had sensed from the moment he had entered within a few meters of him. The raw Force energy that he felt echoing from Luke was on par with his although he was a fully trained Jedi Master; in awe he continued to test Luke's mental barriers without being sensed or deflected, he immediately came up against well fortified mental blockades that in his mind were insurmountable.

Luke Skywalker, although untrained in the Force was a very powerful young man indeed. His mind was a Force-Fortress, with powerfully placed mental barriers that had taken Timoth years to construct and many pains to finally master. Luke's power scared him, just as did the power of Anakin Skywalker had scared him.

Obi-Wan snapped his fingers, "I now remembered. There was something that your father wanted you I'll give it to you now," he buried his hand in his robes and pulled out a cylindrical handle, similar to the one that Luke had seen in his dream.

Luke held the item and observed it carefully; it looked relatively new aside from a few nicks and scratches that were across it that revealed its prior use. Its energy output was great he observed from the obvious grade power-cell that was connected meaning that it took a lot of energy to function. The young man finished his observations both Jedi Masters observing his reaction intently, finally abashed he turned to them, "what is it?"

"It was your father's lightsaber, I tried to give it to you earlier but your uncle refused fearing that it would give you ideas that would make you join old Ben in some crazy crusade to save the galaxy," Obi-Wan sighed, "I'm afraid Owen and your father had different principles and views, Owen thought that Anakin shouldn't have gotten involved in the affairs of the galaxy and should have stayed here on Tatooine to be a moisture farmer, but Anakin could not sit by and watch the galaxy in pain, he had to do something,"

Luke depressed the activation plate and with a _snap-hiss_ the lightsaber activated. A shaft of blue energy extended a meter long the young man averaged, the brilliant light did not falter nor shimmer but kept a steady beam-just as the weapons in his dream, he felt no heat from the blade but did not touch it; understanding that it could be fatal to him, "How…how was my father as a person?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "He was a brilliant young man. One of the greatest pilots I ever met, and he was a loyal friend. The Force was strong in Anakin,"

Luke frowned, "this is the fifth or sixth time I've heard you use that word, what's the Force?"

Timoth grinned, "Sometimes Obi-Wan and I forget in whose presence we babble. Let us simply say that it is something that a Jedi must deal with. Although it has never been properly explained, scientists theorize that it is an energy field generated by every living thing; it binds us to the galaxy. Some say that it guides us instead of the other way around, but this is from where a Jedi gains his power,"

Luke nodded, "So, can I use the Force?"

"Your father was very powerful in the Force," stated Obi-Wan, "so it would mean that you would have great Force potential with which you could master, it will take time however for this to take place," he observed Luke's face fall, the Jedi Master smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "not to worry Luke, you will become a Jedi Knight, have patience, in time you will grow with the Force as I hav-,"

C-3PO came into the room, "Why Master Luke, the sensors that you had installed a week ago have alerted us to incoming Imperial Troops, this is highly unusual as this is a Hutt planet and if you wish for me to inform Tatooine Mili-,"

Timoth rose from his seat suddenly, "No, Luke you must pack your things quickly, droid how long until they reach here?"

C-3PO hesitated at the bluntness and rudeness of Timoth's request but still replied, "three standard minutes sir,"

"Luke we have to leave now," said Obi-Wan as well, "the Imperial troops will be coming here to kill us all, we must escape to Anchorhead where Timoth has a ship…" he turned to Timoth, "you do have a ship I presume?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," replied Timoth, "now come Luke, we must leave with haste,"

Luke Skywalker rose from his position slowly, hesitantly on what he had to do. Only an hour ago these people had walked into his life and almost as quickly changed his entire world. And now, he was in trouble with the Imperials, his mind brought up questions of whether he should have accepted Timoth and Obi-Wan's offer, but these thoughts were short lived, he was determined in his position and raced to gather his things.


	5. Suspicions

**Chapter V  
****Suspicions **

Tarren Vhel, one of the last Jedi Hunters in the galaxy entered Luke Skywalker's homestead; four Elite stormtroopers at his heels. His short brown hair rustled lightly as the wind of the desert planet kicked up and was only sated when his whole body was hidden from the harsh weather.

"Search the homestead," ordered Tarren, his cold brown eyes scanning the area.

With a nod the four Elite stormtroopers complied as they searched the entire building for signs of life, when none was found they returned to Tarren. The young man clenched his gloved fist and muttered a curse; turning to leave the homestead his Jedi Robes spun lightly.

"Sir, we found the information you were looking for," said one of the stormtroopers as he accessed a console in one of the rooms, "This homestead belongs to a young man named Luke Skywalker, seventeen years old,"

Tarren nodded as he rose from his position and exited the Homestead, "Luke _Skywalker_ you say?" he scratched his chin lightly, "my master once told me of a Jedi that lived during the Clone Wars named Anakin Skywalker; he was a very powerful Jedi Knight and was known as: The Hero without Fear," Tarren smiled, "interesting, perhaps this Luke Skywalker is a descendant of this Jedi Knight? A son perhaps,"

He accepted the harsh weather in his face again as he stood outside Luke Skywalker's home, his master had been killed two years ago by the Jedi Master Timoth Frejik; the number one man on the Imperial's most wanted list. This was the last known Jedi Knight to actually still perform his duties—which included destroying many Imperial Outposts almost single handedly—the bounty on his head and those of his companions was enormously high; 50 000 credits, Boba Fett the last Mandalorian had been assigned to capture him and was found crippled in an independent system, the bounty hunter still in mental and physical shock from the encounter.

Tarren had a personal score to settle with Timoth and he clenched his fist tighter, Timoth had killed his master onboard the Star-Destroyer _Basilisk_, Kitori Riath—Ian Riath—Tarren's mentor, teacher and friend was finally bested by Timoth and killed onboard his ship.

The Jedi Hunter could still remember his master's last duel with Timoth, both combatants masters at their forms, both powerful in the Force, both exerting so much power and energy in battle that those who got in the way of the battle were killed. When Timoth entered the bridge of the _Basilisk_ twelve Jedi Hunters, powerfully trained in the Force and the dark side stood against him. Thirteen combatants entered the fray, and only two walked away alive. Tarren had managed to survive Timoth's onslaught of power, and Timoth walked away almost unharmed.

Tarren felt his anger growing and allowed it to fuel his power, he was now the Master of the Jedi Hunters, second only to Darth Vader. He was the most powerful in combat, the most powerfully trained in the Force among the dozen Jedi Hunters that still remained, and in his time he killed many Remnants of the Order.

He had failed his master on the _Basilisk_, he accepted that—but he swore revenge against Timoth Frejik, probably the most powerful Jedi Master in the galaxy. One day their lightsabers would again cross and this time…only one of them would walk away alive.

**_Author's Note: I am considering deleting this story and rewriting it later(maybe). Please review and let me know if this story is hopeless in your eyes or if I should continue.  
Thanking you in advance. _**

**_Jake Ross2_**


End file.
